Shadows of the Force
by Flash Stardust
Summary: Jedi Knight Flash Stardust battles Sith Lord Darth Malice as both of them compete to recover a Jedi Holocron from the hands of a Dark Jedi cult. Blades clash and sparks fly as time runs out for them both, and their worst fears become realized.
1. Many Departures

**STAR WARS**

Shadows of the Force

1.

The city of Coruscant was beautiful, simply put. The glittering lights of thousands of skyscrapers, with the flashing dots of speeders, hovercars, and air taxis weaving between them was known across the galaxy as one of the greatest and most beautiful things a being could see in their lifetime. And no one place offered a greater view of this intricate display then the Council room of the Jedi Temple. Flash Stardust, a member of the Jedi Order, the sworn protectors of the Republic, looked out from the great transparisteel windows of the Council room, and sighed. Master Jun Centar, Flash's former tutor, picked up his distress.

"What troubles you, Flash?" he asked. Flash didn't turn.

"Joanus." Flash replied. Joanus Cree had been Flash's best friend at the Temple, but had been seduced by the Dark Side of the Force after the conclusion of the Mandalorian Wars. When the hero of the wars, Revan, returned from the Outer Rim, Joanus was discovered as one of Revan's elite assassins. Revan had turned to the Dark Side as well, and brought the Sith many of the soldiers who had formerly served under his command during the wars. Now, the newly risen Darth Revan launched an assault upon the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, using Joanus as a secret instrument. The Jedi Council discovered this, and tried to meet with Joanus. When asked to abandon his dark ways, Joanus left in rage. Flash had followed him. They fought in a titanic duel at the landing pad of Joanus's starship. Joanus defeated Flash, but narrowly. Flash was saved by the squad of Jedi Knights who then arrived to reinforce him. Unable to defeat them all, Joanus fled into his ship, and blasted off for parts unknown. Around that time, Darth Revan was betrayed by his apprentice, Darth Malak. Revan was allegedly killed, and Malak took control of the Sith fleet. Joanus had never held much support for Malak…the new Sith Lord lacked Revan's tactical brilliance and inspiring leadership capabilities. So Joanus faded into the shadows and took a more private role in the war. Nobody knew of his whereabouts until recently, when Joanus unveiled himself as Sith Lord Darth Malice, a Sith rising in power and soon able to challenge Malak.

"Joanus's falling to the Dark Side was distressing for all of us," Jedi Master Halak Devin agreed. "And hardest for you, I believe." Flash turned.

"He was your Padawan."

"And your best friend. That creates a bond greater than master-and-apprentice." Devin replied. Flash shook his head, spilling his hair to his shoulders.

"Why have I been summoned, Masters?" Flash asked. "Forgive my impatience, but…"

"No, it is a trait we have come to trust, Flash." Centar said. He paused. "It concerns Joanus."

"Darth Malice." Flash corrected. "The friend I knew to be Joanus Cree is no more."

"There is always hope, Flash." Centar said. "Joanus could return to the Light Side."

"What would you have me do, Master?" Flash asked.

"Flash, what can you tell us of the Bermatrix System?" Devin asked.

"Small star system located along the Corellian Run, just a quick Hyperspace jump away from Kalarba and Druckenwell. Its primary star is Berma 7, and its sole planet is Bermatrix, along with its 5 moons, Altax 1, 3, 4, 6, and 12. Bermatrix itself is a wasteland, corrupted by the Hutts millennia ago, then abandoned. Altax 1, 6 and 12 are known for their numerous Ionite reserves. Altax 3 is relatively peaceful, home to the Aive Ti monks; a group of Force-worshippers, and Altax 4 is hunting ground, abundant in tach, dinko, tusk cat, jungle wraid and recently discovered rancor." By the time Flash had finished, he was pretty sure he had a mission before him. Master Centar nodded in approval of Flash's knowledge.

"Good. You read your mission briefing, I can see." Flash waited. Devin took a breath, and sighed.

"Flash, what we are about to share with you, very few people outside the three of us know. Our informant died bringing us this information, and we have not told the Jedi Council of this…unexpected development." Devin said. Flash frowned.

"What is it, Master Devin?" Flash asked. Devin sighed again.

"We have received word that Joanus…Darth Malice…is interested in the Aive Ti monastery on Altax 3."

"What could he be doing there?" Flash asked.

"There is a Jedi Holocron hidden within the monastery, which holds many great secrets of our Order. The keeper of the Holocron, Master Ventas, has discovered a threat to the Holocron, and wishes for it to be moved to a safer location." Centar explained. Flash nodded his head.

"And you want me to transport it…" Flash began.

"Because Malice could be involved, yes." Devin finished. Flash sighed, and resumed looking out of the view port.

"Master Centar, Master Devin…I don't know if I can handle this mission. Malice has already defeated me in single combat…and that was before he had fully embraced the Dark Side. He'd tasted it, a little, but hadn't trained in it." Flash said. "Now…he's powerful enough to endanger a Jedi Master. What good can I do?"

"That's the Dark Side talking. You blame yourself for Joanus's falling." Centar said. "And you doubt that you have the resolve to strike him down, should the need arise."

"Master, it is not the resolve to strike him down…it is the ability." Flash said.

"Joanus has grown powerful in a year, Flash…but your progress has been remarkable as well. 18-years-old and a Jedi Knight. It is indeed an accomplishment." Devin remarked.

"As is your extensive training in backhanded fighting. You have dueling powers far beyond your years, Flash. This mission will be good for you. It will be…refreshing, shall I say?"

"I understand, Master Centar, Master Devin." Flash bowed to them both. "What is the will of the Council?"

"Travel to Altax 3, and escort the Holocron and Master Ventas back to Coruscant. Since it is likely you will run into Malice or…other hostilities, we are sending a team to assist you."

"Masters?"

"Padawans who were left Masterless during the war with Exar Kunn. This will also be their trial to become Jedi Knights." Devin replied. Flash shook his head again.

"This isn't going to be easy. The Aive Ti monks worship the Force. How am I going to persuade them to allow Master Ventas to leave?"

"You must let the Force be your guide, Flash." Centar said simply. He handed Flash a cylindrical object, about 30 centimeters long. A Jedi lightsaber.

"This was Joanus's. You haven't built one to replace the one you lost to him in that fight when he turned. This will do you more good than it will to us." Centar said. He smiled. "Go, Flash. Hurry. And may the Force be with you."

---------------------------------------

Darth Malice, formerly Jedi Knight Joanus Cree, trained his macrobinoculars onto the window of the Jedi Council room from the private launch pad of his personal shuttle. Beside him, his apprentice, Darth Venom, formerly known as Chek Stormrunner, of Nar Shaddaa, fingered the blaster at his hip nervously. Malice lowered the binoculars as Flash and Masters Centar and Devin moved away from the transparisteel window. He glanced at his apprentice, who cringed.

"Venom, my young apprentice. Fear is not an emotion to hide. Feel your fear, and use it to fuel your hatred." Malice said, as he began to stride across the landing platform. Venom followed him.

"Master, why not destroy the Jedi where they stand? You have the power." Venom asked him. Malice turned to his apprentice.

"I have the power, yes. But do I have the means? I cannot conquer a fleet of battleships with a mere wave of my hand. However, once I have the energies of the Holocron, then I shall have that power." Malice said. He resumed his walk. Venom did not follow.

"What if we encounter Stardust while we are on Altax 3, Master?"

"Then we shall kill him, as we would any other Jedi." Malice replied shortly.

"I don't think we can. I don't know if we're powerful enough." Venom said. In the blink of an eye, Malice had turned around and caught Venom in the face with a backhanded slap so strong it made him stumble. Malice's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Malice said. Venom was on his feet in an instant, his lightsaber in his hand. Malice laughed lightly, and crossed his arms.

"Is the time now, my apprentice? Do you wish to battle me for lordship of the Sith?" Malice said. "You are not ready."

"I know enough." Venom said. He activated his lightsaber's red blade, and held it in an aggressive stance. "Enough to destroy you. I am ready." Malice laughed again.

"Ready? You are not ready. I have taught you a few tricks, perhaps, and how to wield the power of the Dark Side, but of the Sith, and their teachings…you know nothing. You know only enough…to whet your appetite." Malice reached to his belt, and drew his double-bladed lightsaber. He did not activate it, however.

"If you do not believe me, I will graciously prove it to you." Malice said, an edge of dangerousness in his voice. Venom hesitated, and then deactivated his saber. "No? Then let us go. We will be hard-pressed to arrive without Flash Stardust realizing we are there."

---------------------------------------

The Dark Jedi Master, Darth Tharon, donned his cloak slowly, and then breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of rich Tarisian ale. He stretched his arm muscles, and then turned to his subordinate, Darth Necros. The Dark Jedi bowed reverently. Tharon paused for a moment, then, without warning, lashed out at Necros with Force Lightning. Necros's blade was up in a second, absorbing the dangerous blast into the shaft of pure energy. Tharon smiled, and ceased his attack.

"Your reflexes are quick. Good. Your training is progressing well. Soon, you will take your rightful place at my side. That will be decided when I return." He said. Necros rose from his bow.

"You are leaving?" he asked. Tharon nodded.

"I am taking the Cult on an…excursion into the Bermatrix system. I have foreseen the events that will transpire there through the Force, and we can use those events to our advantage. If our agent on Coruscant fails to convert the Jedi, things will still go as planned. You will stay here, and oversee my operations. In a month's time, we will be in control of the galaxy, Lord Necros."

"And of the Jedi? What if he cannot be turned?" Necros asked, but he already knew the answer before his mouth had opened. However, Tharon answered anyway.

"Then he will die."

---------------------------------------

Flash entered the cockpit of their transport to the Bermatrix system, a swift Alderaanian vessel christened _Crimson Lightning_. The four Padawans jumped at his presence, but Flash waved a hand dismissively and sat in the copilot seat. Their pilot, a talented Jedi Knight named Jaden Bail, didn't even give him a glance. Flash began flipping switches on control console.

"Preflight checkups completed?" Flash asked without turning. He began studying a holographic image of the boarding ramp. Jaden nodded.

"Everything checks out. We're good to go." She replied. Flash indicated the image.

"Landing gear retracted, too?" Flash asked. Jaden glanced at the image, and frowned.

"The boarding ramp is still down. I thought I sealed that," she said. She flipped a switch on the console, and the ramp began to close, then stopped, and opened again.

"Something must be lodged in there, and engaging the override." Flash suggested, rising from his seat. "I'll go check it out." He strode down the plated halls of the transport until he arrived at the ramp. He descended, and looked out across the landing pad. It was empty. Flash sensed a flicker in the Force, and jumped back seconds before the cloaked figure dived at him. By the time the man reached where Flash had been there was nothing but empty air, as Flash gracefully landed his back flip on his feet, his lightsaber out but inactivated. This was _his _lightsaber, the one he'd built at the completion of his training, not the one that Centar had given him. The cloaked man rose and Flash ignited his green blade. The cloaked man did not attack, however. He stood there, not moving a muscle, staring into the infinite depths of Flash's green blade. Flash glanced at it, and shut it down. The cloaked man lowered his hood, revealing a scarred, pale face. Flash sensed the Force in him like static, wild, uncontrolled, unpredictable. The man approached him, and Flash raised his lightsaber again. The man laughed, lightly, once, which sounded more like a hacking cough than a laugh, and spread his arms.

"I am unarmed, Jedi. I do not come to kill." The man said. Flash did not lower his blade.

"What do you want?" he asked him. The man laughed again, and Flash cringed at the horrible sound.

"All business-like, I see. I sense the Force is strong around you, Flash Stardust. Like a raging river, strong, fluid. There is great power within you, Stardust." The man said. The man laughed a third time. Flash didn't laugh, didn't even smile, his icy-blue eyes were completely focused on the weary man in front of him who bristled with the Dark Side. Flash changed the subject tactfully.

"You attacked me. You still have to explain yourself for that." Flash said, placing a slight Force nudge in the suggestion. The man nodded.

"I thought you were one of the others. There is no way they would permit me to see you, which I had to. I realized who you were too late, and have come now to deliver my message." The man said. Flash raised an eyebrow.

"What are you _talking _about?" he asked him. The man didn't respond. He glanced around the launch pad quickly, and then leaned towards Flash.

"I know what you are leaving Coruscant for. I know about the Holocron. There are others who would give great amounts for the Holocron. Others who could provide you with enough power to save Malice from the Dark Side…if only you would deliver the Holocron." The man said. Flash shook his head.

"A Jedi cannot be bought. It's against the Code. We serve everyone, but we are not pawns. I will not give the Holocron to this…other person. Is that understood?" Flash asked.

"You fool, you cannot begin to…" Flash cut him off instantly.

"Is that understood?" he said, adding the full weight of the Force behind his words. The man's eyes went strangely glazed, and he nodded, his face blank.

"I understand." The man said.

"This conversation never happened. You are to report to the Jedi Temple, and say that Flash Stardust ordered you to be detained. Understood?" Flash asked, making a subtle hand gesture, and tapping into the Force. The man nodded again. "Good. Get to it." The man turned on his heel and left the platform. Flash shook his head, clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt, and manually closed the boarding ramp, making sure that it was completely sealed before returning to the cockpit. Jaden glanced up at him as he entered.

"Landing ramp's retracted." Flash said, taking his seat and securing his crash webbing. "Ready for takeoff."

"Let's go." Jaden responded, flipping a pair of switches. The engines shuddered to life, and the craft lifted itself off of the launch pad. She nosed the ship upward, then punched the throttle, shooting the transport high into the stars. As soon as they broke Coruscant's atmosphere, Jaden took them into hyperspace, and Flash settled in for the ride.


	2. Monastary

2.

Flash stirred from his rest as the _Crimson Lightning _smoothly dropped out of hyperspace. Jaden's eyes flicked to him, noticing he was awake, and then returned to her instruments.

"The apprentices are in the storage bay, taking inventory." She explained. Flash nodded, and then glanced at the datascreens.

"Any problems?" He asked. Jaden nodded, and gestured to the sensors.

"One. I've got a single ship on my scopes. Registration marks them as tach hunters, but cargo scans indicate a lot of heavy weapons in that thing. A little bit overzealous for tach hunting, don't you think?" Jaden said.

"Maybe they're out for big game this time?" Flash suggested.

"It's possible." Jaden concluded. "But…Flash…I'm sensing a tremendous amount of Dark Side energy coming off of that ship I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Take us to the surface." Flash said. "After we've picked up Ventas and the Holocron, we'll check out that ship."

"Fine. We'll be hitting the atmosphere in a few minutes, so you ought to buckle up." Jaden said. Flash nodded, and relayed the message to the Padawans, who seated themselves in the back of the ship, near the ramp. Flash joined them, and waited for the _Crimson Lightning's _engines to completely shut down, before opening the ramp and descending into the lush forests of Altax 3. He reached out into the Force, and sensed the life around him. One of the Padawans approached him.

"Why didn't we land at the Temple itself?" he asked. Flash glanced at the boy, and considered the question.

"We don't want to draw any attention to the fact that there are Jedi going after the Holocron. Jedi in the Bermatrix system…they could be here for anything. Investigating a hunting accident, meditating, or just passing through. Knowing that there is a squad of Jedi visiting a Force-worshipping monastery…that draws attention, Padawan. We are to obtain the Holocron, and escort it and Master Ventas back here, where Jaden will pick us up. If for some reason we need immediate relief, Jaden will take the ship directly to the monastery. Any questions?" He glanced at the rest of the young Jedi, who shook their heads. Flash grinned, and then began to make his way through the forest. "Good. Let's go."

---------------------------------------

Darth Venom and Darth Malice approached the Aive Ti monastery with the hoods of their midnight black cloaks raised. A small bald man scurried up to them. He barely reached Malice's shoulders. A lightsaber dangled from his belt. Malice saw Venom slowly reaching for his own blade. He reassured his apprentice quietly through the Force. _Wait. _The monk began speaking in a high-pitched, squawky voice.

"Greetings, Master Jedi! I am Shangtie, high monk of the Aive Ti monastery. Allow me to get you some refreshment…" he began. Malice made a hand gesture, and nudged Shangtie's mind lightly through the Force.

"We must see Master Ventas. It is urgent." Malice said. Shangtie stared blankly, and then shook off the mind probe.

"Begging your master's pardon, but…" Shangtie began again. Malice made his probe stronger this time.

"We must see Master Ventas immediately. We bring urgent news from Coruscant." Malice said. Shangtie nodded, his mind completely under Malice's control.

"I will summon Master Ventas immediately. He will meet you in the courtyard. In the meantime…" Shangtie paused. "Can I get you some refreshment?"

"A bantha blaster would be nice." Venom said. Malice glanced at him, who shrugged in response. Shangtie nodded, and glanced at Malice.

"I'm fine." Malice replied. Shangtie bowed.

"Of course Master…?" Shangtie hesitated. Malice took a chance.

"Stardust. Master Flash Stardust." The short monk hurried off to get their drinks as Malice and Venom made their way to the courtyard. Malice seated himself upon the earth, and tapped into the Dark Side of the Force, as he attempted to find discover how close Flash Stardust was to discovering them.

---------------------------------------

As the five Jedi neared the Aive Ti monastery, Flash halted in mid-step, and raised a hand to his temple. One of the Padawans approached him.

"What is it?" She asked him. Flash shook his head.

"I sense the Dark Side, young Padawan." He glanced at the boy who had first spoken to him back at the ship.

"Contact Jaden, and tell her to warm up the ship. However, tell her to await further orders, and not head to the monastery until I or one of you contacts her. We may or may not need her assistance." The boy reached into his pocket, and grabbed his Comlink, relaying the message to Jaden on the _Crimson Lightning. _Flash unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, and called the Padawans to him.

"Listen to me carefully," He began, "because this fight will be unlike any fight you've ever been in before in your life. Darth Malice may be waiting for us. I must find Master Ventas before he does. That means I must leave you. You are to find the Aive Ti monks, and escort them to safety. Do not go looking for Malice or his apprentice, do you understand? They are much too powerful for you to defeat. You may defend yourselves if you must, but I hope that you do not need to."

"What of Darth Malice?" One of them asked him, a human girl of 13. Flash shook his head.

"Malice…" he began "Is my problem. I will deal with him. Now go. Find the monks and escort them safely." The Padawans nodded solemnly, and Flash gestured towards the Temple. The four young Jedi took off towards the great structure. Flash sighed deeply. "And may the Force be with you." He added. But they were already gone.

---------------------------------------

Venom was in the middle of examining a pricey Corellian statue in the Aive Ti courtyard when he heard his master gasp. Venom immediately was at his side, and reaching into the Force, reinforcing his Master's power with his own.

"What happened?" Venom asked. Malice shook his head, rising from his meditation position.

"I saw…Stardust. He is coming. He will be here very soon. We must find the Holocron now, my apprentice." Malice said. "We must use the sheer power of the Force to locate it." Venom nodded, and then closed his eyes. His breathing slowed as he tapped into the Force. The young Sith raised his hand, and blue-white Force Lightning lanced from his fingertips and struck a small temple standing beside the monastery. The lightning destroyed a large portion of the side wall, creating a large opening.

"The Holocron is in there, Master." Venom explained. Malice nodded in approval.

"Yes, I know. That was a test, my apprentice. You are learning well. Come. Time is short."

---------------------------------------

Flash arrived in time to watch the building explode. Debris flew everywhere as Venom attacked it with Force Lightning.

"Malice, what have you done?" Flash said to himself. He watched as Venom and Malice entered the ruined building. Moments later, the Padawans arrived in the courtyard, entered the Temple, and began to search for the monks. Flash hesitated for a moment, then followed Venom and Malice. He picked his way through the rubble, and then entered the smaller temple. He found himself in a low hallway. Venom and Malice were nowhere in sight.

"Blast." Flash muttered to himself, and then reached out with the Force. In such close proximity to the Holocron, his senses were extra-sharp. Before he could locate Venom and Malice, however, he picked up dangerous intent, coming from a small bald man who was about to drive a lightsaber into Flash's temple. Flash jumped aside, both of his lightsabers springing to life, his usual green and Joanus's vibrant silver. The man advanced on him with a crudely designed lightsaber in his hand. Its yellow beam was weak and unstable-looking. The man attacked him with a two-handed sky-to-ground slice. Flash raised the silver blade above his head, parallel to the ground, and blocked the attack easily. While still holding the block, Flash brought his left foot up and drove it into the man's stomach. The man stumbled backwards, losing his grip on his saber as he did so. Flash summoned the inactive hilt to him through the Force, and tucked it into his belt. The man snarled and attacked him with his bare fists. Flash attempted a Mind Trick.

"You want to leave me alone." Flash said. The man shook it off easily.

"That one won't work on me, Sith!" the man said. "What have you done with Master Stardust?"

"I _am_ Master Stardust. Well, technically, I'm not a master, but…" Flash trailed off. The man snorted disbelievingly.

"You can't fool me, you dreaded creature. I have the power of the Force at my disposal!" The man said. He waved his hand, and a small piece of rubble from the wall, not much larger than a fist, slowly floated into the air, wobbled a few inches above the ground, and then dropped. The man panted with the effort, as though he'd been physically lifting a starfighter. Flash shook his head disapprovingly, and then made a small hand motion of his own. All of the rubble, even the larger, boulder-sized chunks, floated smoothly into the air, hovered above the ground several feet in the air, then slowly and steadily returned to the ground. Flash wasn't even breathing hard. The man gasped, and fell to his knees.

"Honored Jedi…I apologize…I discovered we were under attack and…I saw you enter…please, forgive me." The man said, nearly weeping with fright. Flash nudged him with a booted toe.

"Get up. Jedi are not to be knelt to. We are not your masters, you are ours. Now then…what's this about another Stardust?"

"There were two other Jedi here. They were looking for Master Ventas. I was going to get him when we were attacked." The man explained. Flash raised his eyebrows.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Shangtie." The man replied.

"Shangtie…personal assistant to Master Ventas. I read the reports." He added, seeing the confused look on Shangtie's face. "Listen to me, and listen well. Those men that were here, they are Sith Lords. They are after…an artifact that Master Ventas is guarding. I need you to help my apprentices, and call for an evacuation of the monastery. There is no way you can defeat the Sith, you must leave."

"I am a warrior, Master Jedi, I will fight, and…" Flash cut him off with a look.

"Help my Padawans, and evacuate. Actually, I have better use for you." Flash paused. Then, he handed back Shangtie's lightsaber. "Take me to Master Ventas's chambers."

---------------------------------------

Malice and Venom rounded a corner, and came face to face with Ventas himself. The Jedi Master had barely reached for his lightsaber when Malice blasted him off of his feet with a powerful Force Telekinetic shove. Ventas hit the wall, and dropped to the ground. He rose again, and Malice released Force Lightning into his path, which coursed through the Jedi Master's body. Malice smiled, and relented his attack. He approached the fallen warrior, and knelt beside him.

"Where is the Holocron?" he asked. Ventas snarled and his blue lightsaber snapped to life, sweeping at Malice's feet. Malice deftly jumped over the strike, and landed with both ends of his red lightsaber activated. He blocked a pair of attacks from Ventas, and then hooked his foot behind the Jedi Master's, and dropped him on the floor. Then, in one smooth stroke, he drove his blade through Ventas's chest. Ventas's gasped, and then went limp as his spine was severed. Malice grinned evilly.

"Now then, Venom." He said. "All that there is left to do is find the Holocron."

"I believe Master Ventas has it, master!" The young Sith Lord indicated an object at Ventas's belt. Malice crouched beside his immobile form, and reached into one of the belt pouches. He pulled out a small, cube-shaped object. A Jedi Holocron. Malice inhaled, deeply, and smiled, relishing the power it had already begun to give him.

"It is incredible, my apprentice, the power that this object gives you. It…" Malice paused as he heard booted footsteps approaching. Quiet the opposite of the monk's usual padded footwear.

"Someone is coming!" Malice hissed unnecessarily, and then Flash and Shangtie rounded the corner. Malice used the Force to levitate Ventas's body into the air, and fired it like a blaster bolt at Flash and Shangtie. Flash gracefully leapt into the air, cleared the body, and landed on both feet, his hands at his sides, ready to draw his lightsaber at a second's notice. Ventas's body hit Shangtie heavily, and knocked him into a wall with a bone-sickening crunch.

---------------------------------------

Flash felt the body before he saw it. Through the Force, anyway. By the time Malice picked it up off of the ground, Flash was already in the air. Shangtie, however, did not have the benefit of Flash's reflexes and Jedi training, and the body hit him full-force. Flash almost turned and Force-pulled the body off of him, but that would have exposed him to a follow-up attack from Malice, one that Flash would not be able to dodge this time. Flash settled for helping Shangtie after he had dealt with Malice and Venom. Malice did not seem surprised to see Flash. In fact, he grinned.

"Ah, my old friend. Devin sent you. I thought he might. Running to old Flash Stardust, are they? Think he might solve their problems now that their top Jedi is gone?" Malice sneered. Venom chuckled lightly, and rested his hand on his lightsaber. Malice continued his fun.

"Come now, old friend. Allow us a demonstration of the mighty Flash Stardust's power." Malice said. Flash's eyes narrowed, and his voice went cold.

"I'll play your game, Malice." He said. Malice laughed. Flash reached deeply into the Force, and in a single hand gesture, brought Venom's mind completely under his control. Malice was still laughing, until Venom's lightsaber ignited underneath his chin. Malice glanced down at the blade, and waved his hand. A large piece of stone broke from the wall in between them and hurtled towards Flash. Flash raised his other hand, and the stone stopped in midair, then fell to the ground. Flash's eyes didn't move from Venom, and his Force-hold remained strong. Malice tried a different tactic. Moving faster than an eyeblink, he physically _shoved _Venom out of the way, and drew his lightsaber in one smooth motion. Flash didn't move. Neither did Malice. Their eyes were locked together in a stalemate.

"I do not wish to destroy you, old friend, however, if you continue to push me…" Malice's eyes flashed dangerously. Flash shook his head.

"Give me the Holocron, Malice. I do not want to fight you." Flash replied.

"No, you don't. You wouldn't survive." Malice said warningly. He narrowed his eyes, and a large piece of rubble, this one several meters wide, broke from the wall and streaked towards him. Behind Flash, a piece just as large separated from the ceiling and attacked his flank. In one smooth motion, Flash back-flipped as the pieces came to him, jumping into the air, and allowing the two massive hunks of stone to collide with each other, and shatter beneath him. Flash drew his green lightsaber, and began deflecting pieces of shrapnel from the two boulders. By the time he had landed, Malice and Venom had escaped through the massive gaping hole in the wall, formed by the piece of stone. Flash shut down his lightsaber resignedly, and rushed to Shangtie's side. Through the Force, Flash felt the monk bleeding internally.

"Blast." Flash muttered. He reached into the Force to attempt to heal the man's wounds, but Shangtie raised his hand.

"No…" he coughed, a small stream of blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth as he did so. "This…is the will of the Force." He coughed again, and Flash nodded, letting the Force flow through him to guide his next action.

"What do you want me to do?" Flash asked.

"That Sith…has the Holocron." Shangtie muttered. "You must stop him. Master Stardust…" Shangtie raised his hand. In it was his crude lightsaber. "Take this. You will need it more than I. I…am finished." Flash took it, and slowly pocketed it. And, with that, the monk exhaled deeply, and died.


	3. Tharon's Surprises

3.

Flash rose above the monk, and bowed his head. "I've failed." He said. "Two have died because of my actions." A small voice inside his head replied to his statement.

_No. _It said. _It was their time, and part of them knew it. You can still stop Malice and Venom. Shangtie and Master Ventas died doing their duty. Now, it is time that you do yours. _Flash raised his head, and opened his eyes. He nodded to himself.

"Malice must be stopped." He said aloud. "The galaxy depends on it." Flash looked down upon the monk a final time, and made his vow.

"I'll come back, Shangtie. You and Master Ventas deserve a proper tribute. When I return, you shall receive it. You have my word." With those words, Flash charged through Malice's exit.

---------------------------------------

Flash reached to courtyard as the Sith starship landed, and Malice boarded it. In the center of the yard, the Padawans were fighting for their lives against Venom. And losing. Flash switched on his Comlink quickly, and ordered Jaden to bring the ship. Then, he activated his green lightsaber, and charged. Venom turned in time to block his strike, giving the Padawans a brief chance to rest and tend to their wounds. Venom snarled as he attacked Flash's left side. Flash shouted, and drew Joanus's silver saber, blocking the blow whilst whirling his green blade towards Venom's stomach. Venom leaped back, and landed a few yards away, his tunic singed but his body undamaged. Flash ran forward again, but Venom retreated, and boarded Malice's ship. A second later, the shuttle blasted off, just as Jaden and the _Crimson Lightning _arrived. Jaden swiftly descended the boarding ramp, her orange lightsaber ready. Seeing no threat, she deactivated the blade, and rushed to Flash's side.

"What happened?" She asked. Flash shook his head.

"They ran into Malice and Venom." Flash explained. "Poor souls. They could never have taken him on their own."

"They must have had no other choice." Jaden replied. She began examining their injuries. "We need to get them into bacta tanks. Their wounds aren't terribly serious, but they need to be treated."

"We'll put them in the _Lightning_'s infirmary. Their wounds aren't life threatening, which is good, because we must follow Malice." The 3 Padawans limped aboard the ship, and Jaden used the Force to levitate the fourth. "In the meantime…" Flash continued. "I must contact Master Centar."

---------------------------------------

The Sith shuttle _Midnight Shadow _streaked out of Altax 3's atmosphere, and into open space. Malice sat comfortably in the co-pilot's seat, allowing Venom to run the instruments.

"Master…" Venom began. "I've got only one ship on my scopes…it's that freighter we spotted on the way in. It's breaking its orbit to engage us."

"Heavily armed?" Malice asked.

"Got proton torpedo ports, and some heavy laser cannons, but we're faster, smaller, and more agile. They shouldn't be a problem." Venom replied.

"Never mind…" Malice said, pointed at the sensors. "They're fleeing back down to the planet."

"Could they be allies with Stardust, trying to lure us down there?" Venom asked. Malice considered the notion.

"No. They can't be trying to bait us…that ship was in-system before we were, so they're not Jedi reinforcements…" Malice trailed off. Venom quested forth for an answer.

"Should I pursue?" he asked. Malice thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes. Follow them planetside. I'll deal with things once we land."

---------------------------------------

The Holonet image between Flash and Master Centar was somewhat distorted, but secure. None but the highest of the Jedi Order, and a select few others knew the code, and the code was changed periodically as a precaution for trouble. Therefore, Flash could completely relay the events to Master Centar without fear of eavesdropping.

"So Master Ventas is dead?" Centar asked him, for a third time. Flash nodded. Centar crossed his arms thoughtfully, and closed his eyes.

"There is little we can do about that now, anyway…without their Holocron, the Aive Ti society will eventually collapse…we'll send a team to evacuate and relocate them. As for the Holocron itself…" Centar began. "Your new task is to pursue Malice and get it back…immediately. There is no telling what kind of damage he could wreak with it."

"Master, Darth Malice is likely long gone…his ship left atmosphere 20 minutes ago."

"Then follow him as best you can. I will inform the Supreme Chancellor to monitor space traffic for Malice's vessel." Centar said. Flash bowed, and prepared to cut the transmission, but Centar stopped him.

"Flash…one last thing. Do not give up on Malice yet…he still possesses many qualities of the Jedi…he may come back to us…" And with that, Centar closed the link himself. Flash shook his head.

"I don't know if I can turn him…he might try and kill me first…"

---------------------------------------

Venom brought the _Midnight Shadow _gracefully down onto the forest floor of Altax 4, although he had to vaporize a landing spot with its cannons to do so. While Altax 3 was a temperate planet, with varying biomes, Altax 4 was just a wild, untamed jungle. Malice privately wondered if that was the reason the ship had sought refuge there…it was almost impossible for normal enemy to locate them. Normal enemies, however, didn't have the Dark Side.

Malice sensed a twinge in the Force, and turned to Venom. His apprentice nodded.

"I felt it, too, my apprentice."

"What was it? The Jedi?" Venom asked. Malice looked out of the view port, and shook his head a negative.

"No…although I do not doubt the Jedi are following us…that disturbance came from the Dark Side itself…the ship we followed is apparently more than it seems…" Malice said. "I will investigate, you stay with the ship. Understood?" Venom nodded. "Good. It's time for killing."

---------------------------------------

Darth Tharon stood at the foot of the boarding ramp to his ship, as one of his soldiers approached him.

"Lord Tharon…Darth Malice's ship has been spotted south of our location. Our scout reports he is heading this way."

"Good. Things are proceeding as planned. Send Ballious and Khetta to face him. They will take the Holocron for us." The soldier bowed.

"Yes, milord."

---------------------------------------

Flash made his way to the _Crimson Lightning's _medical ward, where the Padawans had been moved. They were in stable condition, and Kolto patches had healed most of their wounds. Jaden stood before them, but moved to Flash's side when she spotted him.

"What are Master Centar's orders?" she asked.

"We are to follow Malice." Flash explained. "We must get into space, and attempt to track his hyperspace wake…it's a small lead, but it'll have to do." Jaden sighed, and they made their way to the cockpit. Jaden set the ship on autopilot, and moments later, they broke atmosphere. Flash glanced at the sensors, and turned to Jaden.

"Jaden," he said. "There's no trace of any outbound jumps around. Could Malice have erased his tracks?"

"Improbable." Jaden replied. An indicator light began to flash. "Hold on, I'm getting something." She checked the instrument, and then frowned. "This says that Malice's ship is groundside."

"Impossible." Flash said. "We would've spotted him if he were on the surface or sensed h…"

"Not on Altax 3…" Jaden interrupted, "He's on Altax 4."

"That heavy ship…" Flash said. "It's not here, either."

"D'you think they might be connected?"

"I don't know." Flash replied. "We ought to check it out."

"You're the boss." As a compliment to her remark, Jaden banked the ship, and streaked towards the moon of Altax 4.

---------------------------------------

Malice carefully made his way through the underbrush of Altax 4, stretching out his awareness as far as it would go. He sensed movement off to his right, and leaped into the air…as a crimson saber sliced at where he would have been standing a second before. Malice flipped through the air, and landed, with his saber activated. He heard a laugh…two laughs, actually, two separate voices, and, in return, snarls.

"Show yourselves!" He shouted. A pair of humans strode boldly out of the underbrush. Malice was instantly reassured…they must not be very smart to openly confront a Sith Lord and feel so at ease. His Force analysis of them proved his point…they were weak.

"Ah…fresh meat…" One said. The other laughs.

"You got that right, Khetta." The other replied. "A Sith Lord to boot!"

"Tharon's pups…I should have guessed. Back off…" Malice growled.

"Dangerous, too…" The one who was referred to as Khetta mocked. "What do you think, Ballious?"

"Worthy of sport." The other, Ballious, replied.

"I told you…" Malice unleashed a powerful Force Wave, causing them to stumble back a few feet. "…back off." Ballious and Khetta ignite their lightsabers in response…blood red, both of their blades. Malice grins, and slowly ignites his double-bladed crimson lightsaber staff. The two Dark Jedi drop into attack positions, and Malice can already see holes in their forms…Khetta clearly favored his right hand, and Ballious was poor with footing. He would use that to his advantage. They made the first move. Khetta cut a swipe at Malice's head whilst Ballious went for his knees. Malice blocked both strikes, holding his saber perpendicular to the ground. Moving with deliberate precision, he kicked out, knocking Ballious square in the jaw. Khetta tried to take advantage of this, and attempted to sever Malice's leg…but his crimson saber-staff blocked the strike, and then spun around his head, buzzing like a dangerous insect. Ballious recovered after a moment…had Malice really wanted to, he could have struck him down in that time…and came at the Sith Lord with a two-handed strike. Malice deftly evaded the strike, and nailed him with a right hook to the temple. The Dark Jedi staggered again, and nearly fell. Khetta hurried to support him. Malice backed away, grinning like a triumphant predator.

"You have one last chance to get out of here." Malice said warningly. Khetta matched his grin.

"I think not." He reached out his hand, and suddenly, the Holocron flew from Malice's belt and into his palm. Khetta tossed the Holocron into the air, and it was caught in the beak of a bird passing overhead. Malice snarled in rage, and unleashed Force Lightning at the bird, but could not strike it…it was too far. As it swiftly flew off into the distance, Malice turned his gaze to Khetta and Ballious, who were rising again.

"I gave you a chance to surrender…" He said slowly, drawing out every syllable. "And you betrayed that chance…and sealed your fate." He moved faster than the eye could follow. Khetta raised his lightsaber and swung, but Malice passed inside the swing, and drove his blade through Khetta's stomach, killing him almost instantly. He drew his blade free, and spun it to deflect the counterattack of an approaching Ballious. Malice moved like lightning, and knocked Ballious's blade away, and then removed his head from his shoulders. With a roar like an enraged animal, he charged into the brush to pursue the bird carrying his prize.

---------------------------------------

Darth Tharon waited for his servants to return, bringing with them the Holocron of Altax 3. They had been taking extra time, and so, he had sent his pet taelton bird, Vaelos, to retrieve it. He could sense both Vaelos and the Holocron drawing closer. As well, a pulsing fountain of Dark Side power was drawing near…Joanus Cree. Darth Malice. Tharon's hand grasped at the hilt of his lightsaber…he had not had a worthy opponent in his life. His mastery of Form II, as well as tràkata, a powerful art focused on fighting without activating your lightsaber until it was too late for your opponent to block, had placed him above most other warriors, even those with more power than he. It was how he had risen so high in the Cult he had formed, and how none dared challenge him for supremacy. Above him, Vaelos swooped down, and perched on the edge of the viewing deck on Tharon's luxury yacht. It dropped the Holocron from its beak, into Tharon's outstretched palm. Tharon grinned to himself, and turned to the Dark Jedi standing behind him.

"Tell the pilot we will take off for Korriban now." The Dark Jedi bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He hurried off. Tharon continued to stare at the Holocron, even as he walked back into the confines of the ship. The yacht shuddered, and the boarding ramp began to close.

---------------------------------------

Malice reached the clearing that Tharon's yacht had been berthed in just as it began to take off. Using skills worthy of his title as Sith Lord, he ran as fast as he could, and jumped into the air, somersaulting and managing to land on the ramp just before it was sealed. He crawled forward, and used his prowess with Force Camouflage to conceal himself in the storage bay. After a short time of rest, Malice reached for his Comlink to contact his apprentice back at the _Midnight Shadow. _

---------------------------------------

Venom had been fiddling with the sensors on the _Midnight Shadow _when the comm. message came through. He depressed a button on the control panel, and his Master's visage appeared on the view screen. Venom began to bow, but Malice hissed.

"Don't bow, there isn't much time." He said. "I am on a ship destined for Korriban."

"Korriban?"

"Indeed. The Sith's ancient homeworld. Listen to me…the Holocron has been captured."

"Captured? By whom?" Venom asked him. Malice grimaced.

"A Dark Jedi cult, led by Lord Tharon…he is a Tarisian, he fell out of the Sith several years ago. He is strong, but he is arrogant as well. This will work to our advantage." Malice said thoughtfully.

"What would you have me do, my master?"

"I am traveling with these cultists. I shall foil them, and take back what is ours. In the meantime…you must ensure Stardust survives. I have foreseen great things for him, regarding our mission, and those must not be compromised. That is your task, apprentice. Kill any who stand in your way." Malice's image disappeared. Venom pondered his assignment.

"Kill?" He grinned wickedly. "With pleasure."

---------------------------------------

Tharon entered the forward cockpit of his yacht, and stood behind the pilot.

"Our escorts should be arriving shortly…" Tharon said. At his words, the hunter ship Flash and Jaden had seen in orbit lifted off from the planet, and rendezvoused with them. A pair of fighters detached from the hull, and flanked Tharon's yacht. The hunter vessel took its place in the front of the formation. Tharon sighed contentedly as the ship smoothly entered space.

---------------------------------------

Flash examined the forward sensor readouts of the _Crimson Lightning. _He pointed to an incoming cluster of yellow dots…unknown craft, presumed hostile In between them was a red dot…enemy craft. Jaden glanced at the display.

"That's our friend, the hunters." She said. Flash frowned at the display.

"Escorting an enemy ship? I think we can do more than presume that they're hostile." He said. A smaller dot began accelerating towards them.

"And if that wasn't enough, the missile they fired is. Buckle up, we're going evasive." Flash complied, sitting down quickly in the copilot chair. Jaden threw the ship into a sharp tumble. The missile streaked above them, and looped, adjusting its course for their engines. Jaden put the ship into a spin, and the missile overshot them. She destroyed it with a well-timed cannon burst.

"That wasn't nice…" She commented dryly. Flash thumbed the intercom and contacted the hunter ship and its companions.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Jedi starship _Crimson Lightning. _Cease your attack at once or you will be fired upon." A laugh came over the speaker.

"The _Crimson Lightning, _is it? Well, _Crimson Lightning, _this is Lord Tharon of the _Burgundy Knife. _You are permitted to use any means necessary to attempt to detain us. You will not succeed. The _Falcon's Shadow _has you outgunned and outclassed. I suggest you surrender." His voice faded away with another laugh. Flash rolled his eyes at Jaden, who shrugged.

"Did you get an ID on those ships yet?" Flash asked.

"The yacht is the _Burgundy Knife _and belongs to one Karler Drycken. The hunter vessel is the _Falcon's Shadow, _registered to a Cal Fen. Origin of both vessels…registry marks the _Knife _as Tarisian and the _Shadow _from Nar Shaddaa."

"Who is this Tharon, then? There are no Sith on Taris…although Nar Shaddaa, I can believe…the entire planet is embroiled in crime…"

"Can we discuss this later? We've got to fly!" Jaden shouted. Flash glanced at the sensors. The _Burgundy Knife _was attempting to escape, whilst the _Falcon's Shadow _had moved to engage them. The two starfighters escorting the _Burgundy Knife _broke off, sweeping around to flank the _Crimson Lightning. _Jaden flipped a few switches, and banked hard to the right. Flash pointed to the left.

"Incoming…both fighters."

"I see them, I see them!" Jaden spun the ship, and jinked as the fighters began to spit green laser blasts at them. Jaden rolled the ship again, and broke off to the side. A shot got through, and struck one of the wings. A screaming red light began blinking on the control panel. Flash grimaced as Jaden unbuckled. Flash grabbed her arm.

"Where in space are you going?"

"Somebody's gotta fix the shield generator!"

"Somebody also needs to drive!" Flash gestured to the controls to emphasize his point. Jaden shrugged.

"Well, you know what you're doing…" She grabbed a toolkit from underneath the pilot's chair, and trotted off into the rear of the ship. Flash stood silent for a moment, staring at her back, and then quickly seated himself, muttering under his breath. He examined the controls, and then toggled a few switches in experimentation. A missile streaked from the portside launcher, and obliterated one of the starfighters.

"Well, I suppose that means a peaceful solution is now out of the question…" Flash bit his lip, and then seized the control rudder as the other fighter banked steeply and came at them head-on. Flash grumbled something in his native Tarisian before nudging the ship down so that it passed underneath the starfighter. The fighter screamed after him, unleashing a laser salvo as it did so. Flash swore. He heard Jaden shout from the back of the ship.

"We're being shot at!"

"I think I realized that!" Flash roared over his shoulder, and then spun the _Crimson Lightning _like a top, evading more cannon fire that barely cleared their flank. The _Falcon's Shadow _loomed before him. Flash pulled up on the stick, hard. He cleared the _Shadow _by meters. The starfighter wasn't paying attention, and plowed headlong into it. The _Falcon's Shadow _was tossed into a crazy tumble. Flash swooped around, grinning faintly.

"This is an improvement…" He said softly. The _Falcon's Shadow _righted itself, and it's turbolaser cannon began thundering at the_ Crimson Lightning. _Now that he was no longer being pursued, Flash had better control over the ship, and evaded it easily, unleashing a triple laser blast into the _Falcon's Shadow_'s engines. There was a flash of bright light, and the _Falcon's Shadow _began to drift, dead in space. Flash grinned to himself, and then called back to Jaden.

"Jaden! Shields fixed yet?" He shouted.

"Yeah. I'm coming up!"

"Don't bother! Get the manual docking claw and a boarding tube ready…we're gonna pay a visit to the _Falcon's Shadow._"


	4. Falcon's Shadow

4.

Flash had docked the ship without incident…he and Jaden crept through the boarding tube without being challenged. He nodded to her, once, and they both pulled out their lightsabers from their cloaks. They paused at the edge of the tube. The door to the _Falcon's Shadow _was sealed. Flash held out a hand, telling Jaden silently to stop. He ignited his lightsaber, and plunged the green blade into the durasteel. After a moment, he withdrew his blade, and pushed the molten pieces aside with the Force. He clambered through the crude hole, his green saber held aloft. The moment he was fully inside the _Falcon's Shadow, _blasterfire erupted to his right. Four Sith-model battle droids rushed down the corridor, firing repeatedly. Flash spun his green blade in a simple pattern, and picked off the shots easily, flicking them back at the droids. Two were struck in the head, and fell with a garble of shrieking machinery. One was dropped in a flurry of sparks as the rebounding bolt struck it in the torso. The fourth managed to zigzag, avoiding Flash's deflection. The Jedi Knight lazily waved his hand, and the droid was thrown backwards with the power of the Force. Flash turned around…Jaden had just made her way through the hole in the door. She took in the scene with a single glance.

"Already starting a fight, are you?" She said, almost disapprovingly. Flash shrugged.

"I didn't start it…I was shot at before I was even completely on board." He replied. Jaden shook her head, and then pointed down a hallway.

"That way looks promising." She said. Flash wasn't one to argue. She led the way, and he followed. As they entered a rather larger corridor, they both stopped running as though stopped in their tracks by ray shields. Flash glanced around.

"Do you feel that?" He asked. They looked uneasily up and down the hall for a moment, and then at the walls. At that precise moment, hidden panels slid back, and four tall, fierce and intimidating duelist droids emerge, wielding Mandalorian quarterstaffs charged with electric energy. Flash's green lightsaber moved in a sweeping arc to deflect the strikes from two of them, whilst the other two advanced upon Jaden, who's orange lightsaber was a streaking blur, already engaging them. Flash noticed with a slight edge of disappointment that the droids were wielding staffs made of Mandalorian metal…one of the few materials that could not be cut with a lightsaber. Flash jumped back slightly, assessing his strategy. Flash's study of Form III was mostly defense…more specifically, to stay on the defense until their opponent made a mistake, which is when they would jump out of defense and onto the attack. Jaden, however, studied the more aggressive Form V, which maximized the strength of blows. Flash and Jaden regrouped as the droids prepared to attack again.

"What can you tell about them?" Jaden asked, referring to Flash's excellent ability to gauge a fighter's skills early on within an engagement.

"They're not good melee fighters…they're designed to take out opponents who can't fight back…basically like crowd control." Flash replied. The droids attacked, two coming for Flash, two breaking off to attack Jaden. Flash spun his green blade in a dizzying pattern, tangling with the droid's electrostaff for the briefest instant, and then sweeping off to attack its body. He removed a leg with a flick of his wrist, and then spun his blade around, driving it inside the droid's defenses and cleaving off its arm holding the staff. He twirled his saber for a second, and then drove it through the droid's control panel. He had no time to celebrate…the other droid assaulted his flank. Flash spun, sidestepping the blow and pivoting on his heel, pushing the staff off to the side, and exposing its metallic torso. Flash took the initiative, and lunged, piercing the droid through the chest and pulling his blade up through molten metal, and then out the droid again, which collapsed in a heap. Flash examined Jaden's situation.

Jaden was locked in combat with one of the droids, the other lay in pieces on the floor. Flash reached into the Force, and waved a hand at the remains of his own two wasted combatants. The parts lifted into the air, and then soared towards the droid Jaden fought. The droid turned, and batted them out of the air with its staff, but that left it exposed to Jaden's humming orange blade, removing its legs, then its arms, and finally its head. Looking around for more hostile threats, they both shut down their lightsabers. Flash nodded approvingly.

"That's one problem solved…" Flash muttered. He pointed down the corridor, indicating they must continue.

---------------------------------------

Darth Venom watched the space battle take place from the safety of Altax 4's upper atmosphere. He hoped that the pirates would not deprive him the pleasure of killing Stardust…and he was fortunate, for the Jedi both evaded their grasp, and managed to board their vessel. Venom slowly armed the laser cannons and the concussion warheads on the _Midnight Shadow_, ready if the need would arise. However…when he reached out with his senses, Stardust was still searching the _Falcon's Shadow_…like the fool he was.

---------------------------------------

It didn't take them long to find the cockpit…located at the front of the ship, it was extremely hard to miss. Flash stopped before the durasteel door that kept them out. He tapped his hilt against the door.

"Double-refined durasteel…" Flash said. "It'll take some work to get through it."

"You're obviously not an engineer, Stardust." Jaden said. "Come on…get to the edge." She pointed to the edge of the doorframe on the left, and then positioned herself on the right. They both activated their lightsabers and plunged them into the sides of the door, cutting it out of the frame itself. After a minute, the metal peeled back, and the door fell free. Flash stepped cautiously into the cockpit, his green blade held aloft and ready. He was expecting an attack as soon as he entered, but there wasn't one. His senses were prickling constantly…there was danger afoot, but it was not focused directly on him. It was more a general sense...that there was trouble, but it was not focused directly on him...just all around. Flash held his blade before him, looking around while trying to detect where the danger was oriented. After a moment, there was a spike in his feelings, and he reacted instantly.

"Jaden, get down!" He shouted, while sweeping his lightsaber low to the ground. A split-second later, the humming green blade intercepted a sizzling red-orange beam of light. The beam was not bounced back as a blaster bolt would have been...it was instead absorbed onto the lightsaber blade.

"Disruptor gun implants! We've been set up!" Flash roared, catching a second beam as it went for his right foot. Jaden backpedaled, moving her orange lightsaber to cover her flank. Another of the beams streaked towards her shoulderblade. She managed to block it in time. Flash caught two beams before they struck his head.

"Get back! Get back!" Flash shouted, drawing Joanus's silver lightsaber as well as the beams intensified. He began to retreat, never exposing himself to attack. He heard a sizzle and smelled smoke as Jaden cried out in pain. He turned to her...one of the beams had gone directly through her shoulder. Flash tapped into the Force, and pushed her out with his telekinetic powers, and then leapt out of the cockpit himself, levitating the door into the air and slamming it into place. Flash heard a few more blasts strike the door, and fail to penetrate, and then there was quiet. After he could no longer hear the sizzles of the disruptor beams, Flash shut his lightsabers down, and crouched next to Jaden, who grunted as she tried to sit up.

"Are you all right?" Flash asked her. Jaden gave him a look.

"I've got a hole in my shoulder. Would _you _be all right after that?" She snapped.

"Probably not."

"Then don't ask. Give me a hand, will ya?" Flash helped her get to her feet. Together, they traveled through the _Falcon's Shadow, _and through the passage, back into the _Crimson Lightning. _

---------------------------------------

Flash and Jaden sat in the medical bay. Jaden had a patch on her shoulder, and was in a dour mood…getting taken surprise of by a bunch of machines had her irked. The Padawans were in average condition…they would not wield a lightsaber again for some time, until the muscle and flesh knit together once again. Most of them had wounds that Darth Venom had delivered to them, although one of them was still recovering from a jolt of Force Lightning Malice had sent coursing through his body on his departure. Jaden and Flash sat before a holotable, and a shimmering image of the galaxy floated before them.

"Odds are, Malice will retreat to Kegan or Yavin IV." Flash said, holding his chin in his hand. Jaden pointed with her right arm, hissed in pain, and then gestured with her left instead.

"Maybe they went to Korriban…that'd be my choice."

"Rally the remaining Sith behind them, you think?" Flash asked. Jaden nodded.

"We could follow them…" She suggested. Flash adamantly shook his head.

"Not without really, really good reason. Master Centar and Master Devin may think that I'm good, but I know for a fact I'm not good enough to go through a planet of Darkside Force warriors and Sith Lord hopefuls on my own." Flash said. Jaden grunted as she shifted in her seat. "And you're not even in condition to hold a lightsaber, let alone fight with one." He finished. Jaden gave him an icy stare.

"I'm able."

"You'll go down against the first Sith we meet. Besides that, we don't even know if Malice went to Korriban. Could be going to the other side of the galaxy, for all we know." Flash said firmly.

"So what do you propose we do?" Jaden asked. Flash considered that for a moment.

"Depends…" He said. Jaden raised her eyebrow.

"Depends on what?"

"Did the _Crimson Lightning_'s computer get the I.D. registry on the _Falcon's Shadow_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because we're going to research that ship. It's gotta have an owner. And I know just where to look." He stood up. "We're gonna set course for Nar Shaddaa."

---------------------------------------

As the _Crimson Lightning _began to move to their hyperspace waypoint, Darth Venom was plotting their trajectory through the _Midnight Shadow_'s computers, and relating that with a list of likely destinations. Skimming through them, one name stuck out before him…_Nar Shaddaa._ Venom chuckled to himself.

"He's going to Nar Shaddaa…I think he can be accommodated during his stay…" His chuckle grew to a wicked laugh, and he began to follow.


	5. Revan's Blade

5.

The _Crimson Lightning _flew gracefully out of hyperspace, a firaxa shark coasting through the waters of Manaan. Flash guided it with a sure hand. As soon as they were within range of planetary sensors, they were hailed over the comm. Flash switched over to the voice channel without activating the cover-up frequencies…no sense in hiding who he was, since things would go smoother for him if the Republic base on Nar Shaddaa knew he was coming.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Nar Shaddaa control platform Alpha-C, requesting the validation of travel permits."

"Control platform Alpha-C, this is Jedi Knight Flash Stardust of the _Crimson Lightning. _I have business to attend to at the Republic base. It would be appreciated if you could patch me through. Authorization code _Hydra Reborn._" Flash waited.

"Checking authorization…" The controller said. "Hold…" After a moment, there was a burst of static, and a new voice came over the comm.

"Republic station." The new voice said. Flash leaned forward a bit.

"This is Jedi Knight Flash Stardust, on an official mission from the Jedi Council of Coruscant, requesting permission to land." Flash explained. The Republic controller didn't hesitate.

"Go right ahead, Stardust. You need a guide in?"

"I'll manage. Stardust out." Flash closed the comm, and began to descend through the atmosphere.

---------------------------------------

Flash set the _Crimson Lightning _down easily on landing pad C, and lowered the ramp. A longer haired, bearded man in Jedi robes strode out to meet him. Flash bowed to him, but the man waved this action aside, and shook Flash's hand. This was Jedi Master Jame Barbagar…a Jedi Council member on active assignment in Hutt space, policing the glitterstim trade. He was also regarded as one of the greatest duelists in the Jedi Order.

"Flash Stardust…" He said. "Haven't seen you in a year or two. How have you been?"

"All right…with the exception of Joanus's falling, of course." Flash admitted. Barbagar nodded gravely.

"True. Joanus was a brilliant student…best duelist in my class, although you were a close second. A shame about him…" Barbagar said. He perked up a bit. "So what brings you to Nar Shaddaa?" He asked.

"I've got some wounded Padawans, and another Knight who could use some bacta attention." Flash said. Barbagar nodded.

"I'll send a med team. You always were a poor healer…" Barbagar commented. Flash didn't take offense…he was no healer, all right. He could apply patches and such to wounds in the field if a med kit was handy…all Jedi could do that. He was just not very adept at treating wounds with the Force.

"I'm thinking that's not the only reason you're here, though…" Barbagar continued. Flash nodded.

"I need you to check the registry on a ship known as the _Falcon's Shadow. _I was attacked by it while trying to retrieve the Jedi Holocron on Altax 3."

"_The _Holocron?" Barbagar asked. He seemed shocked. "The one that's safekeeping was entrusted to Master Ventas?"

"The very same. Master Ventas is dead, Joanus slaughtered him. Rather gruesomely, I'm afraid." In the presence of Master Barbagar, Flash did not feel awkward calling his old best friend Joanus Cree instead of Darth Malice. Barbagar had a charismatic effect on people…he was a lot like Joanus. He didn't intentionally lead others…it was just in his nature.

Barbagar sighed in regret. "A shame…Master Ventas was a colleague of mine. However, nothing can be done. What you need is information. Well, you have come to the right place. I will fix you up with a room, and you can rest from your journey. In the meantime, I'll get my men searching for something on that ship." Barbagar guided Flash into the Republic base.

---------------------------------------

Flash was led to a room, where he could rest. Jaden and the Padawans were taken off of the _Crimson Lightning _and moved into a medical ward inside the base. Flash grew restless as the Republic Intelligence agents researched the _Falcon's Shadow. _After trying to meditate for a bit, Flash gave up, and began to wander the base. He found a training room quickly, and powered up the light banks. He examined the artifacts in the room…ceremonial swords hung along the walls in display cases, as well as other numerous and impressive weapons. Flash opened up a fine wooden cabinet, and examined the interior. A small, Kashyyk-wood box lay inside. It was about 40 centimeters long, and eight or nine centimeters deep. Flash opened it up slowly, and saw an impressive lightsaber hilt. Electrum coating lined it. He withdrew it from its blue felt cushion, and held it in his hand. There was a sound at the door, and Flash whirled. Barbagar stood in the doorway.

"What are you up to, Flash?" Barbagar asked him. Flash replaced the lightsaber in its box.

"Just looking around." Flash replied. He set the box back inside the cabinet, and then turned back to Barbagar. "I was planning on doing a little bit of training, and I got sidetracked."

"Difficult to train by yourself." Barbagar agreed. "The mind wonders…are you still interested in a bit of practice?"

"Against you?"

"Why not? Your saber has a power regulator switch, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Flick it over to low, I don't think it would be very good for either of us to loose a limb…" Barbagar ignited his green lightsaber, and held it in a low stance, the tip facing Flash. Barbagar favored a hybrid battle style, mixing the grace and fluid strokes of Form II with the impressive acrobatics of Form IV. It made a unique challenge for Flash's Form III defense. Flash drew his own green-bladed lightsaber, and held it in a reverse grip, blade pointing towards the ground. In a quick move, Barbagar jumped into a graceful leap, and swung for Flash's head. Flash twisted on his heel, and pushed the point of Barbagar's blade aside, then blocked the follow-up attack aimed at his back. Barbagar was quick, an advantage he used to maximum effect against Flash.

"You're as good as your master says…" Barbagar commented. He attacked again, driving strikes for Flash's left and right legs in an alternating pattern. Flash blocked the majority of them, and leapt high in the air, drawing his legs up to his body, and flipping over Barbagar's head to evade the last. Barbagar spun gracefully, launching a jab at Flash's torso. Flash parried the blade off to the left, and then caught Barbagar in the chin with an elbow. Barbagar stumbled back a few feet. After shaking his head to regain his focus, he grinned.

"I'll admit I didn't see that coming…" Barbagar said. Flash didn't reply…he didn't talk much in duels anymore, not since the epic confrontation between him and Malice on the landing pad. Instead of waiting for Barbagar's next move, however, Flash launched himself forward, spinning his green blade in an arc around his head, and then driving it towards Barbagar's waist. The Jedi Master blocked with precision, but Flash twitched his wrist, and clocked the saber 180 degrees in his palm, then continued forward with his attack. The move caught Barbagar unexpectedly, and ran the length of his saber arm, singing the sleeve of his robe and causing him the bark in pain and retreat a few paces. Flash dropped into a waiting stance, and prepared for the counter-attack. After a moment of hesitation, Barbagar began a new series of attacks with a newly found vigor, twisting his blade around Flash's in an effort to outmaneuver him and strike a blow to the neck, signifying the end of the match. Flash spun his blade around his wrist, sliding his blade across Barbagar's, and deflecting a well-aimed strike. The young Jedi Knight lashed out with his leg, and kicked unexpectedly. The foot collided with Barbagar's wrist, causing the Jedi Master to reflexively drop his lightsaber. Flash pressed the advantage, spinning, driving the might of his next blow with the power of the Force. His right foot swept out, hooking behind Barbagar's ankle, and dumped him on the floor. His boot pressed down against Barbagar's outstretched hand, and his blade pointed at his throat.

"You have been defeated. Do you yield?" Flash asked. Barbagar nodded.

"I yield." He said. In response, Flash switched off his lightsaber, and helped the venerable Jedi Master to his feet.

"I'll admit that I didn't see that one coming either…" Barbagar said, wiping sweat from his face with the sleeve of his robe. Flash chuckled.

"Makashi only has so many advantages…" He replied, referring to Barbagar's curved hilted fighting style. Barbagar nodded in agreement.

"Apparently, an edge against the Unorthodox is not one of those." Barbagar said smartly, indicating Flash's backhanded form. Flash shrugged.

"It works." He said inconsequentially. When Barbagar did not respond, he began to roam the room again, examining the wooden box with the lightsaber inside. He ignited the blade, and stared wonderingly at it…it was a deep orange, the color of a fading sunset. He spun it around a few times, and then marveled at the electrum coating. Barbagar stood behind him.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Barbagar noted. Flash did not respond…he was staring into the depths of the blade. After processing the question for a moment, Flash shut down the lightsaber and replaced it in its box again.

"Yes. Who built it?"

"Revan." Barbagar replied. "It had been at the apex of the Mandalorian wars…just before he and Malak joined the fight, when everything seemed bleak for the Republic…Revan was preparing to leave Dantooine, quietly, in the night. Before he could take his starship and depart quietly, however, Masters Vandar and Vrook met up with him. They demanded his lightsaber. Although Revan knew the consequences of such actions, he obliged. 'I'm still going to do this' he had said. Master Vandar nodded understandingly, but Master Vrook was defiant. 'If you go, then you cannot wield the weapon of the Jedi. If you go…then you can no longer be a part of the Jedi.' Revan surrendered the magnificent weapon to his former tutors, and then departed. The lightsaber was kept on Dantooine…until Master Zhar brought it here, for safekeeping. The blade you hold in your hand once belonged to one of the greatest Jedi Knights in the history of the order."

At the explanation, Flash inhaled deeply. He was holding the lightsaber of a legend…and also the very person who had led Joanus into darkness. He eyed the hilt for a few more seconds, and then shut down the blade, and replaced it in the box. A silence fell between them, and Flash sensed that there was something Barbagar was not telling him about the lightsaber. As he was about to ask, a Republic soldier burst into the training room. He saluted Barbagar and Flash, who returned the salute.

"Master…" The soldier addressed Barbagar. "We have finished processing the information from the _Crimson Lighting_'s databases."

"Good…" Barbagar said. He beckoned to Flash. "Come on, let's see what they've come up with."

---------------------------------------

The Intelligence office within the Republic base on Nar Shaddaa was indeed impressive. Digital charts and flickering holograms were located along the walls, with a massive computerized holographic display in the center of the room. Flash stood a few feet behind him…he didn't have much experience working with the military, and he didn't plan on taking a crash course now. A furred Bothan Intel officer bowed quickly to them...Flash let the older, wiser Jedi Master do the talking.

"Colonel Leeus, what's the update?" Barbagar asked. The Bothan indicated that they should follow, and then approached the holographic display in the middle of the room. A flickering green data table appeared before them.

"As you can see here…" Leeus began. "The _Crimson Lightning _downloaded communications from the _Falcon's Shadow. _Several of them were to a cantina owner located in the Southern Yiaven district. His name's Karler Drycken." The holograph changed from the display of numbers and messages to an image of a scarred, intimidating man in his later years. "Drycken has been wanted for years on smuggling, gambling, income tax evasion, piracy, gun running, and money laundering. He deals with the bounty hunters by placing larger bounties on the ones who placed the bounty on him. He's had several government officials bought off, apparently." Leeus continued.

"Remind me why we didn't arrest him earlier…" Barbagar said dryly. Colonel Leeus shrugged.

"He's been underground…besides which, the war has given us bigger fish to fry. We didn't know he was on Nar Shaddaa, running such a prominent establishment, until now." Leeus said. Flash raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we had a better intelligence division than that."

"It is a big city, and he had last been spotted on the other side of the galaxy. The Senate also has decided that it's more important for us to decrypt coded Sith frequencies and predict battle patterns than chase the rabble."

"You have a point…" Flash admitted. "But we have Drycken now. What's the move?"

Leeus depressed a button at his wrist and the image changed once again, now showing a wire frame display of a large building. "Drycken's establishment is here. Stardust shall enter disguised as a regular patron, and will search for whatever information he might be able to find useful, regarding the _Falcon's Shadow. _When ready, he will signal the reinforcement team, compromised of Master Barbagar and four other Jedi Knights, as well as a support squad of commandos, will storm Drycken's establishment." Leeus finished. Flash rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That's it? Seems awful straight-forward."

"Standard operating procedures. You depart in half an hour, if you're up to it." Leeus replied.

"I'm ready." Flash said, straightening. Leeus nodded, bowed to Barbagar, and then walked off to confer with the commandos that had been watching from the back. Barbagar turned to Flash.

"I'll walk with you to the air taxi to Drycken's bar…" He said. Flash shrugged, and they left the computer room.

---------------------------------------

The two Jedi reached the landing pad for the public air taxi. Flash had hurried to his room, changed into more suitable clothes for an incognito assignment, and then traveled with Barbagar to the pad.

"What do you think I'll find, Master Barbagar?" Flash asked. Barbagar shrugged.

"I don't know…Drycken interacted with a group that we know little about. All we know is that they have many resources…to have that extensive of a defense laid out on a personal cruiser, it's unreal…and it's probable that they have more resources laid out, and have provided some of those to Drycken. Be mindful. And stop calling me Master Barbagar…"

"You're a member of the Jedi Council…"

"I'm no better than you, Flash. I'm an equal, not a superior. Please, treat me as such." Barbagar extended his hand. "May the Force be with you."

"And you as well." Flash replied. He boarded the air taxi. The vehicle lifted off from the pad, and then swooped off into the Nar Shaddaa evening.


	6. The Cantina

6.

Flash disembarked from the air taxi in the gritty Yzun district of Nar Shaddaa. As soon as he was off of the boarding ramp, a beggar assailed him, asking repeatedly for money. Flash shrugged him off with a few credits. He pushed through a small knot of people, and glanced up at the blinking lights of the casino sign. Translated from Huttese, it read _The Lost Credit. _Flash shook his head, and entered. The scent of inadequately aged brandy and Corellian beer reached his nostrils, and he rolled his eyes. The establishment was marginally empty, with the exception of a handful of Weequays and Gamorreans standing around a Sabaac table, and a trio of moody-looking and armored Kaleesh sitting together in a corner. Flash slid up to the bar, where the barkeeper, a disgruntled human, shot him a look.

"What'll you have?" He asked.

"Merenzane Gold." Flash stated firmly. "In a reasonably clean glass…" He added as an afterthought. The bartender looked at him like he'd just asked the man to hold his tongue to a furnace, and supplied the drink. Flash took a swig, and winced. The bartender leaned close.

"Don't usually get many outlanders in here."

"Judging by the state of the ale, I can see why not…" Flash replied, shivering at the taste. The bartender shot him another look.

"What brings you to Nar Shaddaa?" The tender continued. An instinct in Flash's head went off, keying him in to the man's intentions…a spy. Flash played it safe.

"Just a stop from Ylesia." Flash answered coolly, sipping his ale again.

"You're no bounty hunter." The bartender noted.

"Do I look like one? No, I'm an…acquirer of rare artifacts…"

"What do you get?"

"Depends on what you want." Flash said. The bartender backed up a few paces. Flash felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced backwards. The Kaleesh had risen from their spots, and, from the sense Flash was getting in the Force, they meant business. Flash was no expert in alien languages, but the Force granted him some necessary insight into conversations he would not otherwise understand. The tallest and most heavily armed Kaleesh said something roughly to the bartender.

"He's not the one you need." The bartender said. The Kaleesh barked something back in response.

"I know about this one…he does not feel the same. Trust me."

The Kaleesh looked at each other, and one of the others spoke in heavily accented basic.

"We take this one. He comes with us. No arguments. We kill who we wish." He said. Flash had enough.

"I think not…" He replied. He shrugged off the Kaleesh's grip, and bolted for the exit, but it sealed itself just before he reached it. Flash spun around. The bartender vaulted over the bar, and landed in a crouch.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked. The Kaleesh warriors drew blasters. Flash looked over to the Sabaac table, where the Weequays and Gamorreans were drawing their own weapons, as well. The bartender waved his hand.

"No…this one is mine." He said. A silvery object appeared in his palm, and a crimson blade sprang forth. A lightsaber. Everything clicked inside Flash's head…to a degree.

"So…" Flash muttered. "You're Drycken's lackey? That doesn't make any sense."

"No…" The tender replied. "But it doesn't matter. By the time I've finished with you, you'll be so heavily pasted across these walls it'll take twenty years to assemble a fingernail. Play with fire; you're likely to get burned. Dance with darkness; your world will go black." He said. He was no longer a skulking bartender…Flash sensed the power rippling off of him. "I am Lord Abyss, trained at the foot of Tharon himself." He announced. Flash chuckled lightly. His own lightsaber fell from his sleeve and landed in his right hand.

"I am Flash Stardust. I was the Padawan of Jun Centar, and the student of Jame Barbagar, Zhar Lestin, Vandar Tokare and Halak Devin. I stood toe-to-toe with a Dark Lord of the Sith, and survived. If you wish to foolishly throw away your life…" Flash ignited the emerald blade of his lightsaber. "…Then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to save you."

Abyss sniffed at the sight of the lightsaber, then snarled, reared back, and launched himself at Flash.

---------------------------------------

Abyss's red lightsaber crackled as it crashed against Flash's green. Flash held the blade horizontally, with one hand, as Abyss clutched his blade at a 60-degree angle, trying to push down Flash's block. Flash backpedaled a single step, and then passed the lightsaber behind his back to his other hand, launching a series of strikes towards Abyss's arm. Abyss bared his teeth as he blocked, revealing unnatural fangs. Flash was not unnerved…with the variety of students training at the Temple alone, Flash had grown accustomed to things such as fangs or claws or sharp teeth when he had been a small boy. Abyss must not have expected his tactic to work, either, for he merely increased the ferocity of his attacks. Flash stepped back again, taking time to assess his strategy.

"Scared, Stardust?" Abyss jeered. Flash grinned.

"Not quite…" He countered. Abyss was using an erratic style known as Juyo, which could be quite challenging to counter when used properly. Flash evaluated Abyss's stance for a moment, then launched into a new flurry of blows that forced him to push himself to block them all. Flash swung low, and sparks flew as he cleaved through wires embedded in the ground. Abyss took a step backwards. The remaining cantina patrons slowly began to advance as well, carrying blaster rifles, clubs, vibro-axes or long knives. Flash flourished his blade, and waited for them to get close enough. Abyss took up a position in the lead.

"The head of another Jedi shall be presented to my master, and another lightsaber added to his collection…" Abyss said. Flash narrowed his eyes. He reached down to his belt for his Comlink to signal Master Barbagar and the relief team, but a sound behind him caused him to stop. Flash turned slowly, holding his blade in case Abyss or one of the others would attack his flank. A single red lightsaber blade melted its way through the doors of the cantina, and then withdrew. There was a spike in the Force, and the doors blasted open. A black-robed figure entered, and Flash nearly did a double take. His newly arrived aide had come in the form of Malice's apprentice, Chek Stormrunner.

"Venom?" Flash said, surprised.

"Stardust." Venom replied.

"What in space are you doing here?"

"Lord Malice wished for me to come…" Venom began. Abyss cut him off.

"Whelp!" He shouted. "Get out of our way! All we want is the Jedi!"

Venom raised his free hand, and a blast of Force Lightning sprang from his fingertips. Flash could sense that it was rather weak lightning…he would be able to siphon it off into nothing if he tried. However, it was still enough to give its target, one of the heavyweight Gamorreans, a powerful jolt. The pig-alien squealed and toppled over. Venom raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't hit him _that _hard…"

"Too much ale, I suppose…" Flash muttered to Venom, who chuckled. Abyss raised his lightsaber.

"Stand aside!"

Venom glared at Abyss and his accomplices. "The only way to the Jedi is through me." He declared. Flash changed his stance so that his back was to Venom's.

"And the only way to the Sith is through me."

"Very well…" Abyss said. With a snarl, he lunged, and the others followed behind him.

---------------------------------------

Working in tandem, it took Flash and Venom little more than 10 seconds to cut down the Gamorreans and Weequays…the aliens were untrained for hand-to-hand combat with a Force-user, and there were no trouble to disarm and subdue. The Kaleesh proved to be slightly more challenging, but Venom was aggressive and competent, and Flash, agile and swift. The Kaleesh were restricted by their bulky armor, and could not maneuver as well as Flash and Venom. The two of them defeated the Kaleesh just as quickly. Abyss came last. He fiercely advanced upon them both. Venom took the lead, assaulting Abyss with a barrage of Force Lightning, which Abyss absorbed upon his lightsaber blade.

"Go!" Venom shouted. "Do what you must. I'll handle this one!" Flash nodded, and ran, out a second door and into a hallway. Venom turned his gaze away from the retreating Jedi, and focused on the Dark warrior in front of him.

"You are strong…but I will break you." Abyss jeered.

"I think not…" Venom dove for the ground and swept for Abyss's feet, but Abyss jumped over the strike and landed safely several feet away. Snarling, Venom continued his attack. Abyss blocked everything Venom threw at him, and replied with his own attacks, which Venom countered. The air inside the room swirled with the Dark Side of the Force as both combatants tapped into its depths to energize themselves. Venom focused on the Force, and then renewed his efforts to strike down the Dark Jedi.

---------------------------------------

Flash charged down the hall, his boots clicking against the durasteel plating. His green lightsaber cast an emerald light in all directions inside the dimly lit corridor. Flash hesitated at an intersection, then selected the left passage and continued on. For the sake of stealth, Flash deactivated his lightsaber and stowed it in his sleeve. The Jedi Knight found himself before a large door sealed with an electronic number pad. Allowing the Force to guide his fingers, Flash entered a few keys, and the door slid open. Inside, with his back turned, was a tall, gray-haired figure dressed in common clothes.

"Are you Karler Drycken?" Flash asked.

"Not now…" He said without looking, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Leave me be, I'm busy."

"You don't understand." Flash stated. Drycken turned.

"Fine. What do you want?" He snapped, approaching him and jabbing a finger in his chest. "You need something, kid?"

"Yes, sir." Flash said. He ignited his lightsaber and held it beneath Drycken's chin. "You are under arrest." Drycken sputtered for a moment, flabbergasted, and then dove towards his desk for a blaster pistol. Flash rolled his eyes at the ridiculous effort, and stepped on his heels, knocking Drycken to the ground. Flash pointed the blade at his back.

"Finished?" He asked. Drycken gulped, then slowly turned over and nodded, raising his palms into the air. Flash gave him a penetrating look, and then proceeded to the computer system along the wall. Flash accessed it, but the system was password-protected. He glanced back at Drycken.

"You." He said. "Open it up." Drycken whimpered, but a look from Flash silenced him. He rose, and punched a code into the computer. The password went through, and Drycken breathed a sigh of relief. Flash handed him a datapad.

"I want the system on this datapad. Come on." He demanded. Drycken glared, but did as instructed. He handed the datapad back to Flash, who skimmed through it. Drycken tried to sneak off, but Flash waved a hand without looking, and seized his collar with the Force, pulling him back into the room.

"This datapad…" Flash muttered. "Contains absolutely nothing, except a few mentions of the Shadow of Three. Who in space are they?"

Drycken looked up at Flash timidly, but Flash shook his head.

"Stop acting like a kicked nerf, pal, I've seen better acts out of bureaucrats." Drycken glared, and stood.

"All right…" He said gruffly. "The Shadow of Three…they work for me. They're after something called a Holocron, of someone called Xendor."

"Xendor?"

"Yeah. I have no idea what it means."

"You sure?" Flash probed his mind with the Force, trying to sense any deception. The man was sincere.

"I'm sure."

"Very well." Flash reached for his Comlink. "Master Barbagar, this is Stardust. I'm ready for reinforcement."

"Understood." Barbagar's voice came back. "Permission to start things off with a bang?"

"Um…permission granted." Flash replied.

"Understood." Barbagar said again. A massive explosion shook the building, and Flash nearly fell.

"Blast, I didn't think he was being serious…" He pointed his lightsaber at Drycken. "Come on, let's move!"

---------------------------------------

Venom and Abyss locked blades for an instant. Abyss bared his fangs, and Venom stared back coldly. There was a loud explosion, and the door, and most of the wall, exploded inwards. Both of them jumped away. As the dust cleared, Master Barbagar stepped through the gaping hole. Venom slowly backed away from the Jedi Master, but Abyss raised his lightsaber warily.

"By the authority of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest." Barbagar declared. Abyss snarled.

"Take me if you can…" He said, lunging. Barbagar's green lightsaber snapped to life, and swept Abyss's strikes out of the air, precision timing and grace overcoming the staccato swings of Abyss's Juyo form. Venom attacked Abyss's flank, but was blocked. Abyss kicked Barbagar back, and struck Venom across the arm, disabling the young Sith. Before Barbagar could recover, he drove his lightsaber through Venom's gut as well. Venom fell to the ground. Abyss drew his blade back to finish him off. His strike was blocked by not one green lightsaber, but two…Flash had arrived as well, and both he and Barbagar had interposed their blades to deflect Abyss's final strike. Flash pushed Abyss's lightsaber out of the way as Barbagar moved in to strike him down. Abyss was indeed skilled, as he warded off Barbagar's attack and had enough speed to launch an attack of his own. Barbagar blocked that, and Flash drove forward with a slice for Abyss's stomach.

"Jedi…" Abyss jeered as the attack came up harmlessly short. "You are no match for my power."

"Your anger gives you great power, true…" Flash muttered. He blocked an attack from Abyss, sidestepped, and then locked blades against him. "But if you let it, it will destroy you."

"My will keeps it in check." Abyss grunted in response. He broke the lock and slammed Flash with a Force Push. Flash was thrown backwards through the air, but he landed gracefully in a crouch. His green lightsaber pulsed rhythmically, and Abyss bared his teeth in response.

"You are no hero…" He snarled. "The legendary Flash Stardust…nothing before my power. By killing you, I shall signal to my master that I am ready to stand at his side. Together, we shall rule the galaxy!" He raised his lightsaber to engage Flash once again, but, as he prepared to strike, a glowing green blade poked itself out of his stomach. Behind Abyss stood Master Barbagar.

"Always be mindful of the moment..." Barbagar said duly. Abyss turned to stare at him, hatred in his eyes.

"You can't stop us, old man…nothing can. Korriban is only the start. Soon, we shall finally have our victory."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Flash said. Abyss grinned maniacally.

"You don't…" He whispered, and then he fell to the ground. Both Jedi approached him, but he was cold as ice. Flash bowed his head solemnly.

"Another death to add to the long list. The Sith have much to answer for."

"He was no Sith, Flash, make no mistake." Barbagar said quietly, the warm tone that was usually in his voice gone. "He was something different, but equally evil…or perhaps even more so. I cannot tell now." Both Jedi turned and hurried to the fallen form of Venom.

"It's not too serious…" Flash said, although he knew that he was lying…the wound was deep, and the lightsaber blade had not cauterized the wound completely. Blood already seeped from the gaping hole. Barbagar shook his head slowly.

"It's too great a wound, I can't heal it…" He said. "I'm sorry…"

"I'd prefer to die with honor anyway." Venom said. Gone was the arrogant and naïve boy who had wished for Darth Malice to destroy the Jedi. In his place was a tired and weary soul who wished only for it all to end. Venom turned his gaze to Flash.

"Stardust…you must stop my master from executing his plan. If he does…many innocents shall be killed. You must…stop him."

"I shall…" Flash said solemnly.

"It was an honor…" Venom said softly. "To have the chance to fight at your side." His head tilted back slowly, and his last breath escaped him. Flash and Barbagar bowed. Cautiously, not wishing to interrupt, a Republic soldier approached the two of them.

"Master Barbagar? We've received a priority communiqué from the Jedi Council…they wish to speak with you and Stardust as soon as we return to base."

"Understood, Sergeant. Carry on." Barbagar said. He turned to Flash. "Let's go…we'll send a team to deal with his body."

---------------------------------------

Barbagar sat in a chair that resembled the seats in the High Council chambers in the Jedi Temple, but was not quite the same…it was crafted less for ceremony and more for practicality. The remaining Masters appeared as Holograms around the circular room, and it looked as though they were sitting in the 11 chairs placed around the edges near the windows, but they were not. Flash stood at Barbagar's side, and listened to the other Masters speak.

"We cannot allow them to possess the Holocron any longer." Master Darson, a human from Commenor, said. Master Centar knit his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"The time is now." Centar agreed. "We must take decisive action, and we must do it now."

" Where to strike, though? " Rodian Jedi Master Andsee Tevat questioned. " They could have escaped to anywhere. "

"From what information we have gathered…" Flash said. "Darth Malice has lost possession of the Holocron to a cult of Dark Jedi. It looks as though the Cult will be heading for Korriban."

"Korriban?" Kel Dor Jedi Master Parkan Ide asked, his voice echoing in his oxygen mask. "What could they be doing with a Jedi Holocron on Korriban?"

"We believe…" Master Barbagar began. "That they will use the Holocron, not for its knowledge, but for the Force energies inside it."

"Could they manipulate it?" Parkan asked. All eyes turned to Master Devin, who had a particular knack for manipulating Force Energy.

"It is possible…" Devin commented. "And something we _must _ensure does not happen." The other Council members and Flash agreed.

"Master Barbagar…" Centar said. "We would like you to lead this operation. We will be sending as many Master-Padawan teams as we can spare to assist you…this has become a high priority." Centar turned his gaze to Flash. "As for you…you shall take the _Crimson Lightning _and accompany Master Barbagar. Jaden Bail and the other Padawans that were wounded during the Altax skirmishes shall be tended to on Nar Shaddaa, and then return to the Jedi Temple here. Any questions?"

Flash raised a hand. Master Darson eyed him. "Young Jedi Knight Stardust…you have something to say?"

"With your permission, Master." Flash bowed his head respectfully. Darson waved his hand.

"Very well, go on."

"I would like a memorial burial for a fatality at the hands of one of the Dark Jedi." Flash stated.

"Name?"

"Chek Stormrunner of Nar Shaddaa."

"Civilian?"

"No." Flash paused. "He was Darth Malice's apprentice, but fought alongside myself and Master Barbagar to defeat one of the Dark Jedi. Unfortunately he was killed in the effort."

"I see…" Master Darson stroked his chin, and glanced at Master Tevat.

" Master Barbagar, would you agree with bestowing the honor upon the fallen apprentice? " Tevat asked. Barbagar nodded.

"I would."

"Very well." Darson nodded slowly. "We shall do so after the end of this crisis. But now…the challenge of Korriban awaits."


	7. Clash of the Force

7.

The _Burgundy Knife _was nestled beneath an overhang in one of the vast canyons on Korriban. This particular canyon was less than a kilometer away from the fabled Valley of the Dark Lords, the burial place of the most notable Sith in history. Tharon descended the boarding ramp quietly, with the remainder of his apprentices trailing behind. After them walked a quartet of mercenaries, hired guns to insure security, and armored from head to toe. Bringing up the rear was another of Tharon's apprentices, and he held a wooden box in his hands…inside it, the Holocron. Tharon marched in front, dressed in ceremonial black plate armor, and blood-red robes, his lightsaber clipped to his belt at his left. His apprentices were dressed similarly…red or dark blue robes, and matching tunics. Vaelos soared through the air above them as they began to travel towards their destination…a nexus of Dark Side energy, ideal for activating the secrets of the Jedi Holocron. Tharon patted his lightsaber hilt, and smiled to himself…victory was at hand. 

---------------------------------------

Darth Malice slowly proceeded from the cargo hold of the _Burgundy Knife. _He sensed that the ship was entirely abandoned…all the better for him. The Dark Lord stealthily crept from his hiding place, and moved amongst the boxes and crates in the hold. His double-bladed lightsaber was ready at his belt. Malice sensed the Dark Side on the planet…it was nearly tangible in the air. The Force was thick and heavy…like heat in a desert. Malice breathed deeply, letting the Darkness fuel him. He approached the cargo door, and waved his hand, tapping the Dark side. The door bent and twisted, and was crushed by the sheer power of his Force Telekinesis. Stepping over the wreckage, Malice grinned…his victory was at hand.

---------------------------------------

The _Crimson Lightning _dropped out of hyperspace above Korriban, on the night side, to avoid detection from the scanners on the planet. Korriban was sparsely populated…an occasional mining facility here or there, and the main colony of Dreshdae made up roughly ninety-eight percent of the population. Flash toggled a few switches and let the _Crimson Lightning _soar, hurtling towards Korriban's surface with as much speed as it could muster. If he did not hurry, his doom might be at hand.

---------------------------------------

Darth Tharon stood before the side of the cliff. If one were to scale the cliff, at its summit, they would find the infamous Valley of the Dark Lords, final resting place of many Sith. Tharon, however, did not intend to climb it. Just in front of him, carved elaborately into the rock, was a massive archway. At either side were stone pillars, and at the top of the arch a red crystal was inset in the stone. Tharon glanced at it, and then led his key entourage inside...the apprentice carrying the box containing the Holocron, as well as three others. The remainder of his men…the four mercenaries, and the remaining three or so apprentices…remained stationed outside the door.

---------------------------------------

Darth Malice concealed his presence with the Force, so he was nothing more than a shadow. He used his ability to slip past the apprentices and mercenaries outside with ease. He stealthily followed Tharon into the passage, which led into a large, high-ceilinged chamber. It was lit by rows of torches along the sides of the walls. It seemed as though the entire chamber, as well as the passage, had been carved out of the stone by some unnatural force…or, perhaps, by _the _Force, and ancient wielders of it. Tharon stood before an altar in the center of the room, and gestured for his apprentices. The one carrying the Holocron stepped forth, and handed the box to Tharon. Tharon opened it slowly, and placed it on the altar. The crystal inside it began to pulsate with an eerie inner light. The air grew thick, and Malice felt the Force cloud. Tharon closed his eyes, and drew on the power. The light grew brighter, and the torches burned higher as well. The atmosphere felt charged, and the Force spiked. Malice had a burst of premonition…_he was drawing the knowledge straight from the Holocron! _Snarling, he stepped forward and unleashed his own Force powers…a Force kinetite, similar to a blast of Force Destruction. The bright red sphere streaked through the air, and struck Tharon's first apprentice square in the back. He fell without a sound. Tharon and the remaining three apprentices felt the death through the Force, however, and turned to face Malice.

"This ends here." Malice said menacingly. Tharon raised an eyebrow.

"For you, maybe. My fate lies while reigning over the galaxy." Tharon replied. He motioned to his apprentices, who activated their lightsabers, all single-bladed weapons. "Kill him."

Malice narrowed his eyes, and let his own weapon drop from within his sleeve…his own single-bladed lightsaber that he'd built during his Jedi training. When turning to the Dark Side, he'd replaced the blue crystal with a red one. The crimson blade flared to life.

"As you wish…" Malice said slowly. He jumped into the air, twisting, and landed just short of the first apprentice. He stabbed him through the heart with no trouble, then spun around and clashed blades with the second and third. Spinning his lightsaber behind his back, he decapitated the second one, and then cut the third one in half at the waist. Tharon surmised the scene with a bored expression.

"I suppose this must be settled between the two of us…" He said. His curved-hilted lightsaber ignited in his hand, and then he attacked.

---------------------------------------

The _Crimson Lightning _landed hard and fast on the sand of Korriban's surface. Flash lowered the ramp, depressing buttons left and right with both hands and with the Force, and sent out a comm message to his reinforcements.

"Master Darson, this is Flash Stardust? Where are you?"

"Entering the Korriban system with one _Omega_-class landing shuttle. We're about twenty minutes away from your position." The dark-skinned Jedi Master replied, via hologram. Flash nodded.

"All right. You can follow my tracking signal, but I'm not going to wait up for you. I'm going."

---------------------------------------

Tharon had to admit…Malice was good. In fact, he was _exceptional. _Tharon was fluid and graceful, wielding his arcane lightsaber form with precision. But Malice was relentless. He continually battered Tharon's defenses with strike after strike, blow after blow. They locked sabers for a second, and Malice kicked, hitting Tharon in the chin and knocking him back. Tharon recoiled, but by then, Malice was attacking again. He lunged, forcing Tharon back a few more steps. The Dark Jedi Master smiled wickedly.

"You are adept, Cree. Why not join me, and become my apprentice?"

Malice shook his head. "I am not willing to barter away my power for your benefit. Goading me merely makes you weaker."

"On the contrary, it exposes your own doubts."

"I am the Dark Lord, second only to Revan. I have no doubts." Malice snarled.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The Holocron makes me strong…as it could you, Joanus Cree." Tharon said, blocking another attack and twirling his lightsaber behind his back.

"It will…after I dispose of you."

---------------------------------------

Flash silently counted the guards before the archway in his head. Four mercenaries, three Dark Jedi apprentices, and a few technicians and engineers. Flash weighed those odds against his skills with his lightsaber. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped out into plain view. Instantly, the mercenaries raised their rifles. Flash was not unnerved…he stood before them with his feet planted firmly in the ground.

"A Holocron was taken from a sanctuary on Altax 3. A Jedi Master died whilst trying to protect it. A Sith apprentice lost his life while trying to defend me, so that I might recover it." Flash said. One of the mercenaries glanced at his companions, and shook his head.

"Drop your lightsaber, Jedi, and maybe we'll let you live. Then again, maybe not." He announced. Flash shook his head.

"I fought on the ground of Altax 3, Altax 4, and Nar Shaddaa. I have trained since I was a small boy. I have overcome Sith, Jedi, Mandalorian and mercenary alike." He ignited his green lightsaber. "Face me if you wish. You will not stand in my way…"

---------------------------------------

Tharon deflected a blow coming down for his head, and twisted his arms to shove Malice's blade aside. Malice seized Tharon's wrist with his free hand, and twisted it. With Tharon distracted, he head butted him, forcing the Dark Jedi Master back a few feet. Malice pointed the tip of his lightsaber blade at him.

"Despite your reputation…" Malice muttered. "You are not as much of a challenge as I expected…"

"You talk far too much." Tharon snarled, clashing his blade against Malice's. Malice grinned.

"Now you're getting angry. I can feel it." Malice goaded. Tharon pushed against Malice's lightsaber with his own.

"It gives me focus…" Tharon replied.

"No." Malice said. "It blinds you to the truth. The truth that your time was up before I even arrived here. You are dead." With a _snap-hiss _another lightsaber ignited in Malice's hand…and extended from the hilt of the blade he clutched, and pushed clean through Tharon's stomach. Tharon's eyes widened, and his lightsaber deactivated, slipping from his hand and falling to the floor.

"You didn't realize it until now." Malice finished. Tharon closed his eyes for a second, and then stared at Malice, as though only seeing him for the first time. There was something new in his eyes that hadn't been there before…Tharon slowly began to smile.

"You will not take the Holocron, either. I see it…it has been denied to both of us." He said slowly. Malice's eyes narrowed.

"I rule my own fate." The Sith said. "No vision holds sway over me."

"You are fool to deny the Force." Tharon said.

"And you are a fool to deny _me_!" Malice shouted. He closed one of his fists, and crushed Tharon's neck with the Force. Immediately, the Dark Jedi lifelessly fell to the ground. After lingering his gaze upon him for a few moments, he turned to the altar to claim his prize.

---------------------------------------

Flash jumped into the air, over the heads of the mercenaries, and landed behind them. Using the Force to guide his lightsaber, he deflected their shots back into their weapons, overheating or destroying them. The four mercenaries were rendered helpless in a span of five seconds. By that time, the three Dark Jedi apprentices had ignited their lightsabers, and rushed him all at once. Flash blocked a strike from the lucky apprentice that reached him first, shoving his blade skyward. The apprentice was now open to an uppercut, which Flash followed with a heavy Force Push, throwing him back into the canyon side and rendering him unconscious. The other two tried to take him down in tandem…that tactic failed as well.

Flash spun his blade in a figure-8 loop against them, deflecting strikes from both of his opponents. Both of them moved their weapons in a frenzy to keep up with his moves, but Flash still proved to be too fast. He lived up to his namesake as he destroyed the hilt of one apprentice, then wheeled around fast enough to catch the last one in a kick to the face, then sweeping his legs, dropping him to the ground. He pointed his green lightsaber to his throat.

"You have a choice." He said. "You can stay here and wait for the rest of the Jedi to arrive. You can do your best to change your ways. You can join us. Or…" He let the thought trail off. "You can go on trial for conspiring to overthrow the Republic. The choice is yours." Flash waited for the apprentice to respond. After a few minutes, the apprentice raised his hand to ward off the saber.

"All right, all right…" He said tiredly. "I'll change…just let me go." Flash nodded slowly, and then shut his lightsaber down. He helped the apprentice up, and then had a word.

"You had best be here when the rest arrive. I won't be happy to found out you nerfed out on me. Understood?" The apprentice nodded quickly. Flash turned to the entrance. "Good. Now then…let's see how my old Joanus Cree friend has been doing." With those words, he entered the passage.

---------------------------------------

Malice stepped up to the altar on which the Holocron was placed. He reached deep into the Force, and tried to tap into its power. He sensed energy flowing into him, strengthening his already formidable skills. On the edge of his perceptions, a presence flickered. He did not pay it any heed…until an unwelcome voice cried out.

"Malice!" Flash shouted from the entryway. "This ends here!" Malice turned to regard his old friend.

"On the contrary…" He said. "It is only just beginning. You were too foolish to join me before…I will extend that option to you once again. Leave the Jedi, Flash…join me."

"Squabbling with the Dark Lords over power and authority? I think not, old friend." Flash replied. Malice shook his head.

"Do you not see? With the power of the Holocron fueling us, we shall be unstoppable. Our unspeakable power shall roll through the galaxy, crushing any who might oppose us. We would be able to throw down the fool Malak from the mantle of Dark Lord, and seize it for our own. None would oppose us." Malice claimed. Now Flash shook his head.

"If I were after power, maybe I would have followed Revan during the Mandalorian Wars. Maybe I would have gone with you the first time you offered. Maybe I wouldn't have tried to stop you a year ago, when you denied the chance to return to the Jedi Order. Malice…Joanus…I serve the Republic."

"You pledge your allegiance to the Supreme Chancellor? That fool has neither the will nor the strength to properly control or limit the Senate. The Republic is falling into disarray, Flash."

"My allegiance lays with the Senate, not the Chancellor." Flash retorted. This time Malice actually laughed.

"The _Senate_?" He said in near-disbelief, still laughing. "I thought I knew you better than that, Flash. The bureaucracy-choked breeding ground of arrogant fools…you would be better off if you _did _join me, Flash. I serve true justice."

"No." Flash shook his head adamantly. "I am not joining the Sith."

"Did I say anything about the Sith? They are fools as well…Revan was a true leader. Malak is an idiot, too consumed with his own glory to see his weaknesses. However, he is powerful, and power attracts the strong, the weak, the fearful, the just, and the corrupt alike. Flash…I will ask you one final time…_join me._" Lightning seemed to crackle in Malice's eyes.

"I will not!" Flash roared in response. Malice snarled with anger.

"Then you _will _die!" He raised his hand, ripped a massive shard from the wall, and sent it hurtling towards the Jedi Knight.

---------------------------------------

Flash lifted his left hand quickly, and channeled the Force through his body. Concentrating, he halted the shard's flight and let it drop. Malice snarled, and threw another, larger piece at him. Flash confidently did the same, slowing it, stopping it, and letting it fall. Malice growled, then raised both hands and pointed towards the ceiling. Blue-white blasts of Force Lightning erupted from his fingertips, and struck the roof, dropping pieces upon Flash. The capable Jedi Knight sprang to the side, and seized one of these pieces with the Force. He sent it flying towards Malice, who redirected his Force Lightning barrage to destroy it before it reached him.

"This is pointless, Malice!" Flash shouted. "Surrender!"

"I will not! You were too foolish to join me before, now the time has passed! You _will _meet your end here, Stardust!" Joanus drew his double-bladed crimson lightsaber from his belt, and held it before him. Flash ignited his own emerald blade and pointed it at Malice. The Sith Lord and Jedi Knight stood with their gazes locked for a second before they both moved.

---------------------------------------

Flash leapt high with the nimbleness attributed to his secondary form, the acrobatic Ataru. Malice jumped forward, and they wound up passing each other, and landing facing opposite directions. Malice snarled, and swung behind his back. Flash parried, and used the weight of the parry to spin him around, facing his opponent. Malice twirled his staff at blinding speeds, raining a barrage of blows down upon him. Flash grunted with effort as he repelled them. Malice kicked out and scored a hit, catching the Jedi Knight in the chin. Flash back flipped effortlessly, landed on his feet, and continued on. Now, he was on the offensive, lunging, swinging, and driving fast jabs for Darth Malice. Malice's Niman practice gave him great strength, which he used to block Flash's lightning-fast strikes.

"I see…" Malice grunted, slashing for Flash's head. "That you have not lost your touch."

"I'm just as good as I ever was, Malice. The Light Side gives just as much power as the Dark." He lifted his blade and blocked the slash, and replied with a kick to the stomach, which did him little good. He jumped into the air, stabbed at Malice's head, and landed behind him.

"This game is getting tiring." Flash muttered. "When will you see the Light, Malice? How many more must fall before you see the truth?"

"It is you who are blind, old friend." Malice deflected three well-aimed strikes at his legs. "The democracy you believe you are serving does not exist, and you are a fool for thinking so."

"Fool? If a fool I am, a fool is about to best you, then, Malice." He replied. Lunging, Flash pushed him back, and tapped into the Force, throwing a piece of debris at his old friend. Malice stopped it without even looking, and their duel continued. Flash ducked under Malice's blade, and swung for his feet. Malice jumped over the attack, and landed a few feet away.

"We will see…" He unleashed a burst of Force Lightning from one of his hands, which Flash channeled onto his saber. Grunting with effort, he held onto his lightsaber as the lightning crackled on the blade. Groaning, he spun the blade, and deflected the lightning off of it, and leapt for Malice again. The Dark Lord twirled his lightsaber to block the counterattack. Flash and Malice were separated again, and they stared. Flash's emerald lightsaber pulsed in rhythm with Malice's red.

"Can you not see what you are doing, Malice? What end the Dark Side will bring? It will lead to your own destruction!"

"Only if I do not control it, old friend…but control it I shall!" He ran and assaulted Flash with a fresh combination of attacks, and Flash was hard-pressed to keep up. The Jedi Knight held his blade in one hand, and used the Force to blast Malice backward, off of his feet, and onto his back. Malice snarled as he jumped up, but Flash was nearly on top of him. Malice kicked his old friend in the face; giving him the time needed to rise, and then renewed his attack. Malice catches Flash in a Force Choke, and sends him flying across the room. Flash lands hard, on his shoulder, and bounces a few feet, coming to a stop before the altar. His lightsaber clatters to the floor a few yards away. Malice tries to blast Flash with a dose of Force Lightning, but he rolls away.

Flash reaches for his belt, trying to find his next possible weapon. With a groan, he discovers Malice's old silver lightsaber is lying in the cockpit of the _Crimson Lighting. _With a sudden burst of elation, he finds Shangtie's lightsaber. The yellow blade snaps to life and blocks the next burst of Force Lightning.

_Where is all of that power coming from? _Flash thought to himself in wonderment. Realization dawned on him…the Holocron still lay on the altar, pulsing with an inner light. _That'd be it. _

Malice let loose a new blast of Force Lightning, and Flash once again caught it on his lightsaber. Twirling the yellow blade, he spun in the air, and drove the point into the Holocron. The Jedi device melts under the blade, and the light intensified a hundredfold. Flash shielded his eyes, leaping away as the Force Lightning began to cause it to combust. The chamber began to shake with great force. Malice shouted something incomprehensible and charged for the Holocron in an attempt to save it. Flash jumped back, and called his green blade back to his hand. Malice roared as the Holocron exploded. Flash was already gone.

Epilogue

Master Darson arrived with a team of Jedi Knights shortly thereafter. The cultist was still waiting outside the passage for them. Flash walked solemnly out of the passage, both his and Shangtie's lightsabers on his belt. Darson slowly approached him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Malice is dead. The Holocron is destroyed. It is all finally over." Flash said wearily.

"Do you need a medic?"

"No. I'm fine." Flash waved off the offer.

"Are you ready for your next mission?"

"So soon?" Flash looked up. Darson nodded gravely.

"The need is dire, Flash."

"What's wrong?"

"We have captured chemist Corin Zartrayn, a noted scientist who has recently turned her experiments towards isolating the Force. Her specialist Jedi hunter…a Kaleesh mercenary named Sadix Kyodo…is rumored to be hiding on Taris." Darson explained.

"I understand." Flash sighed. "A Jedi's life is sacrifice, is it not."

"I am afraid so." Darson said apologetically.

"Very well. I am ready to begin."


End file.
